And Her Nights
by obsessivelyfanaticgw09
Summary: It was River's first night at storm cage, and she wasn't really sure what to do. A familiar noise filled the dark hallway. The memorable breeze blew back her yellow curls and she couldn't help but let a grin curl her lips. One-Shot.


**My first random bit of Doctor/River fluff**

* * *

><p>It was River's first night at storm cage, and she wasn't really sure what to do. Now that she was all alone, without books to read or situations to study or information to gather on the man she loved. She took a few moments to admire her view out of the little bared window - the beautiful and vast stars.<p>

Then she picked up her little blue book and started a fresh clean page.

_The Doctor died. _

A familiar noise filled the dark hallway. The memorable breeze blew back her yellow curls and she couldn't help but let a grin curl her lips.

_But I know the truth. _

She ran to the bars, hardly caring what guard heard or what prisoner the noise awoke. Her hands wrapped around the cold metal and her sweaty forehead pressed against it. Her whole body lit up with excitement as the man she so longed to see snapped his fingers and stepped out of his big blue box. His eyes peaked out from under his floppy hair as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Hi honey I'm home." His flirty words bounced off the prison walls. The echoing of his voice made her stomach leap and her hearts flutter.

She couldn't even play the game back with her usual response. Her breath seemed drawn out of her and it left her feeling light headed.

With his hands stuffed in his dark pant's pockets, he began to take slow, long paced steps toward her cell. A light flickered down the hall, playing with his narrow cheek-bones and sparkling eyes.

"Just wanted to let you know that you can't say anything to your parents about all this 'escaping death' thing until after the _Byzantium_. You'll get a nice little break from here after that but…spoilers…" he whispered cooly, seemingly a lot more relaxed then he would normally be.

"Byzantium?" River mumbled back, finally finding her voice, only to be cut off by The Doctor's side-smile and raised eyebrows that told her to repeat the last word he had said.

_Spoilers. _

"Can't be told, has to be lived," The Doctor added, moving closer and closer to River's face between the bars…

Suddenly, and much to River's dismay, The Doctor turned on his heel and proceeded to waltz back to the TARDIS.

She couldn't even seem to get out a, _What? That's it then?_ as he opened the blue wooden door and stepped inside.

"I'll be seeing you!" he waved, not making eye contact with River's hurt and confused gaze.

He closed the door behind him without looking back.

River felt warm tears begin to stream down her face as she watched the TARDIS dematerialize in front of her.

Her breath choked in her throat as she struggled to look away from the fading blue color.

As the time machine completely left the hall, it seemed to leave something behind.

Something sparkling in the flickering light caught her eye.

Her eyebrows furrowed so hard her head began to hurt and her watery eyes narrowed, trying to see just what was twinkling so brightly on the cement floor.

Struggling to get as close as she could, River leaned up against the bars once again. She almost fell flat on her face as the iron bars swung open against her weight.

Without thinking about it much, she pushed the door open the rest of the way and ran to pick up what had captured her gaze.

She slowly leaned down and picked it up carefully.

"My god…" she breathed out, tears stinging her eyes again.

"Thought I'd do it properly!" came a voice from behind her.

River spun around, her golden ringlets flying through the air. She ran back into her cell and jumped into the arms of the man who stood leaning against his time machine with an even bigger smirk on his face..

Taking the ring from River's shaking hands, he got down on one knee, and surely did it properly.

"River Song? Melody Pond? Whatever you want to be called?" she laughed probably a little too loudly, her happiness tickling her everywhere. "Will you marry me?"

She laughed again, the giggles choked by her grateful tears. She leaned down next to him and wrapped her arms around his bony shoulders. "I already have you stupid man!"

_In prison all her days, yes. And her nights…well. That's between me and her, eh? _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well review then! Reviews are cool...<strong>_


End file.
